If You Can't Die
by Mermaid Mania
Summary: When Bella and Edward go hunting they stumble upon Katniss and Gale just before the Reaping. But it surprises who gets drawn for the 73rd Hunger Games, Bella.
1. Reaping

**Hey everybody I hope you enjoy! Please check out my other story A Twist in the Tail.**

We race through the woods and I pounce on the deer. Next to me Edward got another one. I sucked it dry. Now we were both full. When my eyes met a pair gray ones. I touched Edwards arm and pointed at the girl. She had a long brown braid and olive skin. She didn't see us. We had stronger eyes. We walked over to talk to her. As we got closer there was a boy there who looked like her. Olive skin, grey eyes, and brown hair. He had just scared a deer away.

"Dammit Gale! That was the first deer I've seen in months." she yelled. So the boy's name is Gale.

"And what did you plan to do with it Catnip?" Gale said.

That's when we walked over. "You know you're not suppose to be in the woods." I said, mainly to scare them. They both turned to look at me. Edward's arms were around my waist. They relaxed. "Hi, I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend, Edward." I said.

"Hey." Edward said.

"I'm Katniss and this is Gale." the girl said.

"Hey. What are you doing out here it's reaping day, we should get ready." Gale said.

"We were just hanging out." Edward said happily. "Are you guys nervous for the Reaping today."

"Just for our younger siblings. You?" Katniss said.

"Just our... sister. We were all adopted and she's the youngest there are 7 of us kids." I said. I couldn't tell them Renesmee was our daughter she only looked a couple years younger than us. I mean we were both over a hundred. She was in her eighties.

I cleared my shield. Let's head back home. He nodded "Well maybe we'll see you out here again. Bye!" they waved we walked until we couldn't be seen and we ran back.

At home we all got ready and got some of the sample we use every year as our blood since we can't bleed. I mean were vampires for crying out loud! We walked over each did the blood sample and walked to our places.

"Welcome, Welcome. It is time to draw our tributes for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games. Ladies first." Effie trinket said. Alice, Rosalie, and I stood together. Renesmee stood ahead a little ways. We had talked earlier about how no matter who got drawn she was not to volunteer. "For our girl tribute Bella Cullen!" Effie said. I walked over the peacekeepers took me to the stage.

As we passed Renesmee she whispered "Momma." I gave her a look that said stay there. She nodded. "Well aren't you a beauty. She said "Now for the boys. Are boy tribute is Beck Lapworth!" Effie said. I felt bad for the kid he would never make it out of the arena. None of these kids will. Effie and the peacekeepers led us to a room for our goodbyes. My whole family came in. None of them were upset except for Nessie, who was in tears.

"Momma!" she whispered.

"You know I'll be fine." I told her. We both smiled. I gave everybody hugs and kissed Edward. Edward gave me my wedding ring as my gift. Each tribute get something from there district to bring in to the arena. Then the peacekeepers took them out. Then to my surprise Katniss came in.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're the one going in. I'm so sorry." she said.

"It's fine I'm gonna fight my way back to my family." I said. We hugged. She shivered when she touched my cold arms. Then the peacekeepers took her out. They took me to the train. Beck looked like he was going to faint.

We walked on the train and had to talk to our mentor Haymitch. He won the fiftieth Hunger Games. Now he is a drunk because his loved ones were killed. I felt bad for the guy.

"Well lookie here we got a pretty one this year." Haymitch said. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You don't know my skills." I said. He laughed.

"So you think you're gonna win this thing and happily skip back to your family. Yea well there are 23 others who want that to. People more trained more than you." He said.

In my mind I was laughing if anyone thought they could take down a vampire they were mistaken. The silly weapons would have no puncture on my skin. I could easily outrun them. My only enemy was fire. I would be out of there in a week, max. Exposure wasn't as big a deal as it used to be. The world didn't even know what a vampire was anymore. So if you told anyone you'd have to explain what a vampire is. If Haymitch knew he would know district 12 would have a victor.

After a long train ride we were at the Capitol. We all got out and went to the top floor, which was where we were staying. We got settled and went to eat. Damn. I would have to eat some human food to trick Effie, Haymitch, and Beck.

I didn't like Beck much he got on my nerves. He laughed after our discussion with Haymitch and told me that have would have to beat him and said how much of challenge it would be. He was cocky. I was honestly considering telling Haymitch my secret. I mean he had no one to tell. Any ways I had to eat the human food which smelled disgusting. I would have to cough it up later. Though Haymitch and Effie made it quite entertaining. They didn't get along at all.

Later we all went to bed. Later I went out of my room to see Haymitch sitting on the couch.

"Can't sleep either?" He asked.

"You could say that." I said smiling

"Well would you like to sit?" He said.

I sat next to Haymitch. "Haymitch can I tell you something?" I said.

**Ok so leave a weird fact in the comments and the one I pick unscientifically will get a shout out and a preview. (It's Giannaa's idea.) Thanks! – Mermaid Mania**


	2. Vampire

**Here is chapter two. This chapter is going to be Renesmee's POV at first, and then it switches to Bella. Enjoy!**

Renesmee POV:

"Bella Cullen!" Effie Trinket said. My momma was going in to the Hunger Games. I nearly jumped up and scream I volunteer. But Momma and Daddy told me not to do that.

I whispered "Momma," knowing she could hear me. After they drew the boy tribute Daddy came and got me. We went to go see Momma. "Momma." I whispered. I was close to tears.

"You know I'll be fine baby girl." She told me. She kissed me on the head and hugged the rest of my family. She kissed Daddy and he gave her a wedding ring for something from her district. Then the peacekeepers took us away.

At home I just lost it. I was crying my eyes out. Daddy pulled me into his lap and wrapped his cold arms around me and rocked me back and forth, like he did when I was a younger.

After crying my eyes out, Daddy carried to my bed and sang the song he and Momma use to sing me when I couldn't sleep.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone but all that's dead and gone and past tonight. Just close your eyes the sun is going down. You'll be alright no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be Safe and sound." He sang to me as I drifted into sleep.

**Bella POV.**

"I'm a vampire." I told Haymitch.

"A what?" he said confused

"We were humans bitten by other vampires. We have super sense and super speed. Were immortal and we drink blood." I told him he inched away from me. I laughed "I'm a vegetarian, I only drink animal blood." I assured him. "My husband bit me about a hundred years ago." He looked shocked. "No it's not like that. I was pregnant and biting me was the only way to save my and my daughter. I had been begging to become a vampire for a while." I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"The other Tribute don't stand a chance, do they?" Haymitch said quietly. I shook my head. "Well I going to bed." He said. We both walked to our rooms. I sat on my bed and thought about Edward and Renesmee. In my head I sang the song we sung her when she was little.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone but all that's dead and gone and past tonight. Just close your eyes the sun is going down. You'll be alright no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be Safe and sound. Don't dare look out your window darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Curled up to this lullaby even when the music gone. Just close your eyes the sun is going down. You'll be alright no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be Safe and sound." We both sang to her and she'd fall asleep. It was amazing to watch. It made me know how Edward felt when I slept as a human.

I went to breakfast and then Beck and I had to start training. The opening ceremony was tonight so we had a half day of training. The Opening ceremony would have been last night but District seven had some problem and it was postponed.

We got to the first floor and went in to the training center. I was surprised I smelt a vampire scent and looked up and I was staring right into vampire's eyes.

**Me: What did you guys think? **

**Renesmee: Why did you take my Momma to the Hunger Games?**

**Me: Nessie? Whatever. I'm the all-powerful author I can do whatever I want! Muhahahahaha!**

**Mysterious Vampire: When are you going to introduce me?**

**Me: Soon my pet.**

**Bella: Seriously why put another vampire in here?**

**Mysterious Vamp: Seriously**

**Me: Because I'm the Author go back to your story!**

**Harry: That's right! Go back to the story.**

**Me: Harry Potter WTF? Ok Harry you're not in this story go home to Ginny. Review my Vampire Bunnies!**

**Harry, Nessie, Mystery Vamp, and Bella: Vampire Bunnies?**

**Me: YES NOW BACK TO YOUR STORIES!**


	3. Return of the Newborn's

**Enjoy!**

**Bella POV:**

We both quietly growled. She was from District 8. She looked somewhat familiar. I might have seen her in my human life. Then it hit me. It was the girl from the newborn army that barley got away from the Voultri. Her name was Bree. She seemed to recognize me. Once training started we both walked to archery.

"So you're alive." I whispered. I shot a bulls-eye

"Yea. Apparently you're a vampire." She whispered back. I rolled my eyes I moved around and didn't talk to her again.

We went to the rooms to get ready. The prep team was very impressed with the fact that I seemed to be in great shape, skin and nail wise. Apparently my stylist name was Cinna. "Hello Bella I'm Cinna." Said a man with dark skin and thankfully no accent.

"Hey I'm Bella." I said. He got food. I ate a little. It looked good if you were human. We chit chatted a little. He was really nice. He changed the classic miner look up and made me look pretty good. "Wow that's awesome." I said.

"You have a lot of natural beauty." He said.

"Thanks. I guess it's in my genes." I said. Cinna was super nice and I could probably trust him. I mean I told Haymitch and the Voultri are gone so there's nothing stopping me. I would tell him during the interview prep.

We got on the chariots and started the procession.

**Renesmee POV:**

We all watched the opening ceremony. Momma was as beautiful as always. "Bella Cullen, the girl from District 12 is a pretty one this year. So is Bree Tanner from District 8. They showed a close up on a girl who was obviously a vampire. Daddy gasped.

"I remember that girl. She was in the Newborn Army that tried to kill Bella!" He said. I started crying. What if that girl kill my Momma. We knew it was gonna be these two in the end. Daddy rubbed my back and sang to me again. "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone because all that's dead and gone and part tonight. Just close your eyes the sun is going down. You'll be alright no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." He sang.

This is hard for him too. His wife was gone. Now he didn't know if she was coming back to him. I knew how hard this was for him. He's nearly lost my mom so many times. Almost killed by another vampire, attacked by my uncle, thought she died, nearly killed by an army, and I nearly killed her. Now she's facing off with another vampire. If he could cry he would be. Daddy was trying to be strong for me but I could tell he was about to break down.

"Don't worry about me baby doll." He said. I forgot he could read my thoughts. Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Alice, Jacob, and Aunt Rose walked in. My uncles were hunting. "What's wrong?" Aunt Alice asked.

Daddy said, "There's another vampire in the Hunger Games."

**I'm sorry it's short. I've been out of town and I just wanted to upload a chapter since I haven't in a while. And yes, Bree is alive in this. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Life isn't Fair

**Me: Hello my vampire bunnies. Sorry no crazy guests this week.**

**Evie: You have crazy guest on here. (READ PARANORMALCY! ITS FREAKING AWESOME!)**

**Me: Yes who the hell did you get in here?**

**Evie: Tasey works on humans too.**

**Me: Oh my god. I have the worst security. Enjoy!**

**Bella POV: **

It was just before the interviews. Cinna was getting me ready. "Can I tell you a secret?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm a vampire. We're creatures that were once human but bitten and we turn into blood drinking monsters. I'm vegetarian so don't freak. We don't age so I'm a hundred and twelve." I whispered in his ear. He just looked at me shocked.

"Wow. Is that why you are unbelievably beautiful?" he asked. I nodded.

"If you think I'm unbelievably beautiful then you should see my sister Rosalie or my daughter Renesmee." I said. He finished working on me and I got ready to go on stage.

When it was my turn to go on stag I braced myself. I still didn't like being the center of attention.

"Hello Bella." Caesar said.

"Hi." I said.

"You are a very pretty young lady, anyone special in your life."

"Yes. I have a boyfriend. Edward. My parents died when I was young so his parents took me in. I was head over heels since the moment I saw him when I was five and I loved him ever since." I said.

"Ah young love. Are you worried about the arena? I mean you are pretty small."

"No. I think they underestimate my power." I said laughing.

"Well nice talking to you. Bella Cullen everybody." He said. I was terrified to get in that arena with Bree tomorrow. If she killed me what would happen to my family? Edward would kill himself. Then what happens to Nessie? Would Edward stay alive for Nessie? I could not calm down.

"Five, four, three, two, one." The voice counted. We all ran off to the cornucopia. I grabbed a sword, bow and arrows, and a back pack. Bree was nowhere to be seen. I snapped a couple people's necks and ran off. I climbed a tree to stay in for the night. I sat there and then I smelt smoke. I packed my stuff and followed my nose to it. There were two girls huddled around it asleep. I snapped their necks. That's when the Careers got there.

"Well, well look who it is. The girl who got a twelve on her trial." A blonde girl said. I started to run at human speed. One got close and I shot an arrow in her chest. I shot another one that hit a boy. I heard four canon shots. I looked in to the sky. Eight people had died today. Beck and Bree weren't amongst them. I had killed six. I hated it. Why did I have to kill these kids? I want to be home with my family. Life is unfair. Whoever says it is is a liar.

**Nessie POV:**

Eight people had died. "Wow Bella is a killing machine. She killed six of the eight tributes today. She is going to be a fan favorite." Caesar said.

Everyone hated the games. We didn't want to watch innocent children die. Now my mother was forced to kill them. I hated it. I mean why did it have to be my mom who might not come back. My mom who had to kill another vampire that our family had saved!

"It makes me mad to baby girl." Dad said patting my back. Life was so unfair but who ever said it was. I just wanted my mom home and my family home.

**Me: So did you like. Yes it's short. I'm sorry. As I've said I was out of town so I had no time to write.**

**Evie: VAMPIRES! GET ME MY HOLY WATER BRACLETS! **

**Me: Geez calm down Evie. That doesn't kill them.**

**Evie: I'M SO CONFUSED.**

**Me: Calm down Evie! Review my vampire bunnies! BTW CONTEST! Whoever comes up with the cutest name for my fans that I will use that in this story and will get a shout out and a preview! So review my vampire bunnies!**


	5. Iris

**Me: I'm sorry I've been busy these last few weeks. Schools about start and I've been busy. This story will be updated every Wednesday! Please no weird guest she said hopefully.**

**Lily: So what I'd miss? (Read forgive my fins!)**

**Me: Ugh! Go play with Lish! (Paranormalcy)**

**Lish: Did I hear my name.**

**Me: Just go to the vampires.**

**Lish: Vampires! Oh bleep!**

**Me: Why can't I have good security?**

**Bella POV:**

I'm just going to have to fill my water bottle. I'll have to run fast for a human, but not that fast. I was off. I knew exactly where the water was. It was five minutes there and back if I ran fast enough. I raced off to the water. I looked across to Beck who had his bow string pulled back about to shoot. I dodged the arrow quickly throwing a knife that hit his leg. He fell. I ran off trying not smell the blood. I hid in a tree. The blood would draw Bree. I waited for a while, but nothing happened. I stayed in the tree for the night. In the morning Beck was gone. I had lost focus on him so he probably ran off.

I hopped down from the tree. I ran up and climbed another one. Two more tributes had died last night. Beck and Bree weren't them. I sat in the tree and ate a cracker and drank some water. It tasted so gross. Sitting in a tree was so boring. Later in the day a lone tribute came running by. She at the trunk of the tree I was in.

"I don't want to die! Someone please help me!" She screamed. I was about to throw a knife when I looked at her. She looked eleven. She had bronze curly hair and green eyes. She reminded me of Nessie. I hopped down taking pity on her. "Are you going to kill me?" She whimpered.

"No. Come on I won't hurt you." We ran to another tree it was getting dark. I helped her up into the tree where we tied the sleeping bag we snuggled into. I looked into the sky. There was another dead tribute.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Iris." She said quietly.

"That a pretty name. I'm Bella. Get some rest." I said. She nodded and went to sleep. The Careers came by laughing. Then there was a cannon shot. Iris slept through it. I grabbed a knife and threw it. It hit the Career who fell. The others ran. Then there was another cannon shot.

There were twelve tributes left. Half of the kids who came here were dead. I had always hated the Hunger Games. Since I was a parent I couldn't imagine losing my only child. This had made me realize how much I did hate it. All these kids were people. They had families and lives and futures. Then the Capitol took it away from them. I'm immortal and I might not survive. I can see the Capitol. They're laughing and gambling. They just think this is fun. What if there kids got thrown in? What then? Wouldn't be so funny. They are just crazy!

After this I'm going to convince them it's a good idea to go live in the woods. We'll all have to fake our deaths, but oh well. Iris reminded me of Nessie. I missed her so much. I missed my whole family. Especially Nessie and Edward. It's so hard to be away from them.

In the morning we had to move. "Iris, here's some food." I handed her a couple crackers and some water. Then we hopped down. We started running. Iris twisted her ankle. I put her on my back and kept running. We made it to a tree. I pulled her up and took out the tiny first aid kit. I wrapped her ankle up. We continued walking. "Let's find some food." I said

She went to go find some berries and plants. I heard a scream from Iris's mouth. I ran over to see a Career and Iris on the ground.

**Me: Cliffhanger! I'm so mean. I wanted Iris to be like Bella's Rue. So I made her kinda look like Nessie and named her after a flower like Rue and Prim. The winner of last week's contest is Island Cutie! I will send you a preview of the next chapter because I'm struggling to get this one done in time! Again this story will be update don Wednesday! Review my Fanpires!**


End file.
